Infinity War & End Game Alternate Ending
by Username0000000005
Summary: Different characters are alive and different characters are dead. The story doesn't really follow the movie since it isn't the same characters but then again it kind of does... I don't own marvel :)
1. Chapter 1

**. I .**

So... _Infinity War_...

It was kind of hard to explain what had happened. Thanos just came along and destroyed half of every living thing in the universe and then just _left_, nobody really knows where or how ?

Theories were erupting from everywhere. Every single soul who had the luck of still being here were looking for clues or hints on what had happened, they were making up stories, some tried to deciphere who Thanos was, what pushed him to make his choice to destroy half of everything, some wondered if he would ever come back and if he was still alive.

Stephen Strange was the one person to actually know every single detail of the Infinity War and he thought he knew what would happen afterwards but there was one problem : he was still alive. He should be dead. The one chance they had of winning didn't happen. He should have been killed along with the guardians and the kid. It was true that some had been killed but Quill was still alive, and he shouldn't be.

So clearly they had lost.

Stephen wasn't sure what the futur held for the avengers but he had gotten it wrong. Tony was supposed to be married now and was going to have a little girl in a few years time, but Pepper was killed so that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Steve was going to creat some sort of help forum or something but here he was living in his new appartment with Bucky in Sam who should have been killed.

This was confusing to him, he never told anybody about the futur so he was the only one knowing that this was wrong... Well he might have let Tony know about certain things but only because he had pleaded for weeks and weeks (and he felt sorry for the man so what could he do). Tony did overeact when he learned what was supposed to happen, it was probably for the best that Stephen didn't mention the baby. If he had he could have said goodbye to his home...

It would have probably been for the best if he was dead, then he wouldn't have to worry about the giant hole in his house. It wasn't the worst but it was bothering him and finding someone to repair it was harder than what he would have thought.

Someone did fix the broken roof in the end.

"Doctor ?"

He turned around, it was him.

"Hello Peter."

"Yeah...Hey! Um... So, how are you? How was your day? How's the hole?"

"I'm fine."

"Great!" he started walking around "What about the hole in your roof?" he jumped over the staircase "and stairs? Well it's more like your house but same difference, right?"

"It's fine. You did a good job kid, don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay... The Hulk did a number on it didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

When the kid didn't know what to say he would usually just ask about the roof he repaired with his webs and then he would just say the same line _The Hulk did a number on it didn't he? _Then he would ask if he could leave his bag before putting on his suit and going on one of his patrols. Stephen got up and flew above the giant hole in his house, joining the teen super hero on the other side acknowldging the fact that the Hulk was gone, unfortunately...

"Can I leave my bag here?" Peter asked "I don't want somebody taking it."

Stephen took it from the kid's hands, noticing it being heavier than usual. He watched as he took off in the sky. Curiously his fingers went to unzipp said school bag only for it to spill open, clothes, books and other things falling out and hitting the floor, it wasn't the usual amount either, the kid had managed to put all his school books and probably additional books from his own collection with maybe a weeks amount of clothing, he could only marvel at the fact that he had managed to fit everything in without the bag breaking but there was a bigger question : why was there so much stuff in it in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

**. II .**

Peter swung around New York, jumping through the sky, his webs keeping him from falling. Overall since the Infinity War that happened two months ago, there had been less crimes which was good news, of course it was, it just meant he would spend his patrols swinging around. Lucky for him it was never boring. It also helped take his mind off of things, like where he was going to spend the night... May hadn't made it. Thanos just had to kill the one person who mattered the most to him. He hadn't told him yet, he didn't really want to bother him, besides his mentor had other things to do and he was still grieving over Pepper, so he didn't think it was a good idea...

He did patch up Doctor Strange's roof, hopefully creating some sort of new friendship between them...Maybe? Probably not? His strategy was to become friends with the wizard and maybe just maybe he would let him stay one night or he could just come back late and say he fell asleep by accident.

OR he could just go to Mr Stark.

Truth was, since the world was trying to rebalance itself no one would notice him living in his appartment for a few more weeks...

He wasn't going to risk it... His rent was long overdue, 25 days to be exact, and he couldn't afford it so he would just have to find something, some sort of home, a warehouse or an abandoned treehouse. He had never slept in a treehouse. And if none of the above were available he could just create himself some sort of hammack and sleep outside... No, that was a bad idea.

"Hey Karen?" he asked "Are there any crimes?"

He usually expected his AI to tell him that there were no crimes, today wasn't the same.

_"It seems that there is a mugging two streets away from you."_

"Wait? Really?"

He flew out into the New York traffic, if you could call it traffic, nobody used cars nowadays, it was more like lost pedestrians but they still turned their heads when he soared above them. He shot a web turning sharply into said alley and indeed there was a mugging. Two women at each others throats and kids hidding behind some dumpsters.

"Hey!" he yelled "Break it off!"

The two turned towards him, both looked shocked at seeing him there. Peter made his way to them effectively separating them.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked quieting his voice and changing his tone trying to sound more friendly.

"She stole my bread!"

"I have my children to feed!"

"So do I!"

"Oh come on! You had hundreds of loaves can't you just let go of one?!"

"No! I have to make money so my family and I don't end up homeless!"

"Well I need the food so me or my kids don't die!"

"Karen I thought this was a mugging?" Peter asked his AI.

_"This is a robbery that ended in a fight." _

"But you said..."

_"You went in the wrong street. The mugging is in the street to your left." _

"Oh shit..." he turned back to the women webbing their feet to the ground "Sorry, but can you wait two minutes? I'll be back!"

He threw himself out of the street and into the next one landing straight into the mugging and avoiding a punch to the face from... Falcon?!

What was he doing here?!

"Kid would you mind getting out of the way?!" he yelled.

Peter ran to the back of the alley, web shooters ready. He watched as Falcon threw punch after punch finally getting the mugger to the ground.

"Kid ! Need your help just about now!" he said holding the man back on the ground.

"Yeah." Peter webbed him, letting Falcon move out of the way before doing so. They walked out of the alley, Falcon stopping to call the police. Peter just walked around before remembering the two women in the street right next to them, he should probably check on them...

"Falcon?" he asked "I kind of need your help for something?"

"What?"

"Well there was this fight in the street right next to us and I kind of need your help to break it off..."

In the end Falcon managed to set things straight and between the two women, and they parted ways. So now Peter was in Doctor Strange's house, thinking of where he could hide...

He ended up falling asleep in the hole Hulk made two months prior.


	3. Chapter 3

**. III .**

"I thought he was acting strange, something is definitly wrong with that kid." Sam said.

After his patrol he went to back to his and Steve's and Bucky's appartment, the three of them were all sitting in their tiny living room eating take out, a talk show playing in the background.

"I thought the kid only patroled around Queens?" Steve asked "And you only patrol in Brooklyn, right?"

"There is nothing to do here, and I have wings it's not that far."

"Back to the point, what do you mean the kid was acting strange?" Bucky went on "Isn't that his thing? He's always acting strange."

"True, but he always say's some stupid shit while taking down the bad guys. This time he just flung himself into the street like he didn't care at all and when I told him to let me handle it he just stood to the side. He never does that."

"Wow...That is strange." Bucky whispered to Steve.

"I don't know what we can do for him Sam. Last time we saw each other, we were fighting in Berlin." Steve stated.

"Well at least he isn't trying to kill you." Bucky said.

"The thing is, he's could. Spidey's a really strong kid."

"Moving on from the kid... I've been thinking." Steve interupted completly changing the subject "What if we did some sort of grieving/moving on club?"

"Sure, but why?" Sam asked.

"You know, for people all around New York who lost someone close to them after the Infinity War."

"I guess that could be a good idea." Bucky murmured "But it sounds a little over the top, some people don't want to open up after those experiences."

"I totally understand, I did the same thing a few years ago." Sam agreed "I'm with Steve this could be a good idea."

"Well if you're all in, I guess I'm in aswell." Bucky added.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to..." Steve started.

"This is going to be great!" Sam interrupted "We'll rent a place and start the club, what are we going to call it?"

"Well I was thinking..." Stev was going to say something but Bucky shushed him and said.

"I think we should call it the fucked up club for fucked up people !"

Steve visibly cringed at the suggestion.

"Maybe something a little less harsh."


	4. Chapter 4

**. IV .**

There were many things Stephen didn't expect to happen in his life : becoming a sorcerer, fighting against a tyrant capable of wilding time, space, reality, mind, soul and power... He could go on and on... But that morning Stephen didn't expect to find a sleeping teenager in his used to be staircase. So he did the only thing he could think of : call Tony, because this was getting ridiculous.

He flicked his fingers creating a portal leading to the Avenger's compound.

"Tony !" he yelled as he pushed the doors open. He yelled the billionair's name again and again until he finally found him.

Stephen had no idea what the man was trying to do, it just seemed like his workshop was buried in scrapes of metal, wires and chemicals.

"TONY !" he shouted louder.

"What ?!" he answered back _'Well he looks pissed." _Stephen thought.

"It's about the kid."

Stephen watched his eyes going from annoyed to concern, Peter was obviously a touchy subject for him. Well at least he was listening now.

"What happened ? Is he okay ?" he asked worried.

"I don't know, you should probably come and see for yourself." hopefully it wasn't too cryptic of an answer.

Flicking his fingers once again, Stephen opened up a portal to his house, they both stepped in and the portal closed quickly behind them. Stephen gestured to the staircase. Tony looked down finding Peter still curled up on the ground. A wave of guilt crashed onto the genius, he should have payed attention to the kid after not hearing from him in so long and now he was sleeping in a staircase. What a genius he was... How long had the kid been doing this? Why?

"Peter?" he said unsure.

The teenager sprung up, looking wildly around him, once he realised where he was he calmed down, that was until he met Tony's eyes. You could see the color drain from his face.

"Oh... Hey... Um... Mr Stark..?"

"Kid what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"... Visiting..?"

"Visiting? As in you're looking around Dr Strange's house?"

"NO !" he went on, lowering his voice "I'm visiting this hole."

"Peter there's nothing in here." Stephen stated.

"It seemed cozy."

"It's a hole." Tony said "Why aren't you in your appartment whith your aunt?"

Peter visibly flinched at that. Both Tony and Stephen noticed, Stephen had already figured out what had happened, Tony not so much.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Peter? Why aren't you home?"

Peter didn't say anything.

"Listen Pete. Either you tell me what's going on or I'll look it up." he said pulling out his phone.

A few seconds went by where no one spoke.

"It's nothing." Peter finally said.

"Sure it is. Spit it out kid."

"... Aunt May's gone..." he whispered, Peter didn't think he would admit it so easely, he also didn't think Mr Stark would hear him but he did.

"Oh... Kid..." he sighed sadly. Tony climbed down the wrecked stairs, trying to reach Peter. "I'm sorry..."

Tony let his knees fall to the ground as his arms wrapped around the kid's small frame, Peter let himself fall into the embrace, letting go. His sobs filled the heavy silence. Stephen turned around not wanting to intrude.

"Kid... I was so busy thinking about myself and moping around, that I didn't even think of what you might be going through..." Tony apologised

"It's okay..."

"No it's not... Pete, I'm a billionaire, I have everything, you're just a teenager... You lost everything whereas I still have a home, food and money. You don't and it's not okay."

"But you lost Pepper."

"Yes, but she would want me to help you."

"You loved her."

"You loved your aunt, didn't you ?" he asked, Peter gave a quick nod "Listen I know I'm not Mr. Cheer-up his friends and family, but you still have me and I still have you... We are going to fix this, no matter how long or how much it takes. Okay?"

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**. V .**

It was around midnight when Sam, Steve and Bucky made their way through New York tossing flyers for their upcoming forum, Steve stuck them on building walls trying to not ruin the papers. They were walking, talking to each other, Sam would ocasionaly dive towards them grabbing as many papers as he could and throwing them into the sky creating an explosion.

Unfortunatly for Steve the group hadn't changed their name, it was still "the fucked up club for fucked up people" he didn't think it was very welcoming... But it was two against one so what could he do..?

As he thought about it Steve barely noticed the flash of red coming towards him, it's once he saw one of the papers float behind him that he stopped. He turned around looking at the empty streets, out of nowhere came out Wanda.

"I thought you went back to Sokovia?" he said surprised to see her there.

Sam and Bucky had yet to notice her, well until she spoke up.

"Hello to you to Steve."

"Hey Wanda!" Sam and Bucky greeted.

"Hi guys!" she glanced back at Steve "I did go back to Sokovia, but it didn't feel right... I mean, it was a big part of my life, but still..." she lost focus, probably thinking about something, Steve had no idea what "Besides I know no one there and you guys were in New York, I thought I would come back."

"Well..." Bucky said "You want to help us out them around town?" he gestured toards the bag of flyers.

"I have nothing better to do." she answered back, she started reading through the paper snickering at the name "I'm guessing Cap didn't choose the name."

"No he didn't." Sam replied. "But the group was his idea."

"It seems like something you would do Cap." she stated "You like helping people so I totally see how you came up with this."

"What can I say, I've lost a lot since the war..." he sighed

"So did I." she murmured "Not the same war allthought."

"We all lost." Sam said.

"I guess that means we have four members for our group." Bucky stated, putting up a new flyer.

_Hope _

It was four little letters, that could mean everything in any terrifying situation. This was one of them. She banged her fist on top of her desk rattling her brain for any kind of information to suddenly pop up.

Hope, that was also her name.

It had been weeks since Scott had dissapeared. She couldn't know how if he had been schreded to dust or if he got stuck in a time loop. She was clueless and she hated it. He could have just lost his earpiece and was floating around. She couldn't go look for him, she was all alone and no one understood the technology behind the quantum machine. She was all alone and it seemed that Scott was to unless he was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**. VI .**

_1 week later... _

Peter stood in front of the golden walls, puffy red eyes boring into the carved name. _Ned Leeds_. Of course Thanos had to wipe out everyone he cared about, that sick bastard... Mr Stark stood much further away both had agreed to meet back in half an hour at the memorial entrance. Not many people came to this place, most would rather not mourn in front of others even thought it could bring them closer... His eyes turned from the wall towards a women, a rather tired looking women, her hair tied in a messy pony tail. He walked up to her.

"Um... Hi..." it wasn't the best he could come up with, he couldn't take it back now.

"Hello..?" she turned towards him. Peter looked to where she was staring _Scott Lang_

"Was he...? Were you... Married?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, we were really close... I'm just not sure how much." she replied "He might not be gone."

That confused him. What did she mean by not gone.

"How so ?"

"He could have been sucked into a time vortex, or he could have lost his ear piece..." she said "Or he could just be dead."

"Why a time vortex? What do you mean?" he asked, this was even more complicated than he thought.

"Have you ever heard of quantum energy?"

"Wait... As in what Ant-Man uses?"

"Bassically... Yes." she paused before going on "Anyway there's this thing called the quantum realm which could most likely take you to any past time."

"Like time travel ?"

"More or less. But it isn't that easy..." she was about to go on but was interupted by the sound of Peter's phone ringing, it was Mr Stark.

"I'm sorry, I have to go..." he was going to leave before turning back to her "I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Hope."


End file.
